


With Her Back To The Void

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Shagging, The Void, Tumblr Prompt, White Wall, relief sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: An alternate end to Doomsday. Rose doesn't end up on the wrong side of the Void and she and the Doctor celebrate in the most primal way possible.





	With Her Back To The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr Prompt (dwsmutfest): Up Against A White Wall.
> 
> Got it finished just under the wire for Doomsday Month.

The Doctor uncurled his bloodless fingers from around the magna-clamp and slumped back against the wall with his eyes closed. His breathing was harsh in the sudden quiet. He took several deep inhales while trying to calm his racing hearts and churning mind.

He heard a soft whimper and his eyes popped open. “Rose!” He dashed over to where she lay crumpled on the floor. “Rose, are you alright?”

Rose pushed herself up to sitting. “Yeah, ‘m okay.”

The Doctor pulled Rose to her feet and ran his hands lightly over her. “Does anything hurt?”

“A little sore, but nothin’ I can’t handle.”

His hands didn’t stop moving, as if he didn’t quite believe that she was in one piece and still standing in front of him. At the thought of just how differently the day could have ended, his breathing sped up and his movements became frantic. Rose looked up into his panicked eyes and leaned into him hugging his waist. “Doctor, I’m okay. It’s okay.” She ran her hands soothingly over his back.

“Why did you do that? I almost lost you. 5 seconds...if it was only 5 sec--”

“But it wasn’t and ‘m still here. I promised you forever, yeah?”

He clutched her tightly to his side. “Yeah, but if you keep doing stupid things like that, how are you going to make good on it?”

Rose pulled back from their embrace, hurt by his words. “That’s not fair. I did what I had to. It’s what you would have done if it’d been your lever. Tell me...tell me you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing?”

The Doctor looked down at his chucks, unable to meet her eyes. “I...I can’t lose you.” 

She sighed. “You didn’t. I’m right here.”

“You don’t realize how close it was. This could have gone a hundred different ways, and I...I can still see echoes of those alternate timelines. Timelines where you fell into the void and timelines where you lived, but were trapped in Pete’s World forever.” He glanced at the white wall next to them and could almost see Rose - tear tracks falling down her face, screaming, and inconsolable, lost on the other side of it. A shiver ran down his spine. He closed his eyes. “Every time I close my eyes, I can see it.”

Rose’s shoulders fell. “Doctor, look at me.”

He let their eyes meet and she stepped closer to him. 

“‘M sorry you had to see that.” Rose brought her hand to his cheek. “I am. But I chose this life. I chose you. I know it’s dangerous, and that we could lose each other much sooner than either of us expects. But we cannot...absolutely cannot live in the ‘what if’ or let our fear stop us from helping.” Rose lifted one of his hands and rested it over her heart. “Today we made it. We saved the Earth and we’re both alive. Alive. Let’s focus on that, alright?” 

The Doctor let the rhythm of Rose’s heartbeat flow through him for a minute and he took a shuddering breath. He nodded and gave her a quick grin.

Rose leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. An image flashed through the Doctor’s mind of a hologram of Rose on a windswept beach. He gasped. She was crying and telling him she loved him. He was about to reciprocate when her image faded. The words stuck in his throat, his chance gone forever.

“Doctor, what’s wrong?”

He grabbed Rose around her upper arms. “You...you know I love you right?”

Rose gaped at him.

“Rose!” The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms. “I love you. I love you. Please tell me you know that.”

Rose cupped the Doctor’s face between her hands. “Of course I know. I love you, too. Yeah?” 

His eyes lit with hope. “Yeah?”

Rose laughed. “You daft alien.” She grabbed him by his lapels and kissed him soundly. 

“How long are you going to stay with me?”

Rose gave him a tongue touched smile. “Forever.”

The Doctor pushed Rose up against the white wall that had been opened to the void not 10 minutes earlier, and kissed her hard. He was having trouble shaking the feeling of doom at the thought of how close he had been to losing her. His hands moved up and down her arms, over her shoulders, and down her back. The despair of the Doctor in that alternate timeline was so consuming that it was bleeding into reality and the only thing holding this Doctor together was Rose’s solid presence under hand. 

“Doctor, what...what’re--” She broke off as he sucked at her neck. Her head fell back.

“I need you. I’ll always need you. Don’t ever leave me.” His hand slid under her hoodie and tank to slide over her smooth skin. “Please, don’t leave me.”

“‘M not gonna leave you.” She scratched her nails through the hair at his nape. “I love you. I will never leave you.”

Rose looked deep into the Doctor’s eyes and with a flash of swirling gold in hers, he saw their timelines entwined and stretched before him. His hearts stuttered and acceptance washed over him. “Good.” 

The Doctor pulled down the zipper of her hoodie and pushed it from her shoulders. Rose pulled her tank over her head and dropped it to the floor. The Doctor grasped her head and pulled her to him. He groaned when she sucked lightly on his tongue. 

He lifted her off her feet and she clasped her legs around his hips. Without breaking their snog, she pushed his jacket off and began undoing the buttons of his oxford. They had to pull apart so he could remove it, as well as his tie and henley. She ran her hands through the smattering of hair on his chest.

The Doctor pulled down one cup of her bra and swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it into his mouth. Rose whimpered and clutched his head tightly to her. “Doctor, I...more. I need you, please.”

He looked at her, his hair a mess and eyes unfocused. She unwrapped her legs from around him and unfastened the button at his waist. He realized what she wanted and quickly unzipped his trousers. She started on her own clothing. He pushed his trousers and his pants down in one go, but because he couldn’t be bothered with removing his shoes, they sat pooled around his ankles. As soon as Rose finished slipping out of her clothing, the Doctor lifted her by the bum and guided her legs around him. Her back was pressed against the wall and he was pressed against her. His warm breath tickled her ear. “This okay?”

Her arms wrapped around his neck. “God, yes.”

He brought one hand down to his cock and rubbed it over her clit making her squirm. He ran it over her slit and only when it came away coated with her juices did he line himself up at her entrance. He held himself steady savoring the moment. Rose wrapped around him. Rose dropping little kisses along his shoulder. Rose’s fingers playing with the soft hair on the back of his head. Rose’s smooth skin moving against his own. 

Rose leaned forward and nibbled at his earlobe and he jerked forward sliding easily into the heat of her body. “Mmmm...that’s more like it.”

“I...you...I was trying to savor.”

“You can savor next time. Now fuck me.” Rose clenched her inner muscles around him. 

The Doctor pulled out and slammed back into her. 

Rose braced her back against the wall and arched into the Doctor trying to help him find the right rhythm. His hips bucked against her, but the angle wasn’t quite right. She lowered one hand to rub at at her clit. The Doctor batted her hand away, and instead lifted her legs so that they rested along his forearms. It completely changed the angle of penetration and at the first thrust her eyes rolled back into her head. “Holy...fuck.” 

The Doctor kept up a steady pace and Rose’s orgasm built quickly. Her body coiled tighter and tighter, until the universe was condensed to the point where their two bodies met. 

“Are you...close?”

Rose couldn’t breathe, couldn’t answer. The Doctor’s movements became erratic and Rose fractured. She saw stars, from nebula to nova. She imagined the Doctor’s voice saying, “I’m burning up a sun…” When she came back to herself, the Doctor was spurting deep inside her and she tingled pleasantly. 

The Doctor’s legs wobbled, and he lowered them slowly to the ground. He slipped out of her just before her bum hit the floor. She looked around at their clothes strewn all around them and the Doctor with his pants around his legs. She couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping her lips. 

“How long d’ya reckon we have before someone comes to investigate?”

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. “What?”

Rose gestured to the open room they were in. “I don’t fancy gettin’ caught while we’re both still starkers.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened comically. He jumped up and nearly tripped. He pulled up his pants and trousers. “Right.” He handed Rose her knickers and his henley. “Put these on.” 

He collected the rest of their things and when she was decently covered, held out his hand for her.

“Run?”


End file.
